


The Return of Guillermo

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Guillermo returns with a new race, and Lisa is still jealous.





	The Return of Guillermo

Louisa checked her phone as it pinged with a message and chuckled. Alex, who had been lying down beside her on the mountain, sat up and looked at her.

"What?" asked Alex. Louisa showed her the phone. "Ohoho, better not tell Lisa. She might get jealous."

"She has no reason to be jealous, though," said Louisa, putting her phone away as she stood up from her sitting position. "I'm gay, Guillermo just likes hitting on me."

"I know, but she got pretty damn jealous last time," said Alex with a laugh. She stood too, stretching up on the tips of her toes and cracking her back.

"I know," said Louisa. "Pity this race isn't for Star Breeds, though, or Jorvik Wilds. Though maybe Guillermo is waiting until we can access Firfall."

"Possibly, possibly," said Alex, nodding. "Which breed is it for?"

"The beautiful Morgan horse," said Louisa. "Now the question is, which one do I bring?" Alex laughed.

"I don't envy you," said Alex. "Why don't you take Sam? I haven't seen him since we did the rune stones."

"I think I'll do that, yeah," said Louisa. "Then we'll have two jealous people."

"You think Sam would be into Guillermo?" asked Alex.

"Honestly, I'd be worried, but Sam has the personality of one of my original characters, so it's not as weird," said Louisa.

"Still a little weird," said Alex.

"Okay, yeah, it is," said Louisa. "But I guess I'll find out."

"Want to meet back up after?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like a great idea," said Louisa. She walked back over to Mandy, mounted her, and rode back down the mountain with Alex behind her on Tin Can. Normally, she went up into the mountains with her girlfriend, but this time, Alex had wanted to get some fresh air and avoid people for a while. And there was a nice little spot near the training paddock above Valedale, amongst some pine trees that did a good job of screening them from the outside world.

Once she was back on solid ground, Louisa rode back to where her horses were stabled at New Hillcrest (Nathalie desperately needed the money), put Mandy away, and walked out into the paddock with nothing but an apple in her hand. She didn't need a bridle or a lead rope, not when she could communicate with her horses in their minds.

"Sam!" she called. The black Morgan was standing under a tree, nuzzling his chestnut Arabian mate, but he looked up with pricked ears when he heard his name. "Come on, you can come back and talk to Jaik later, we have a race to run."

 _"What's this? You're finally bringing me out again? It's been eighty-seven years,"_ said Sam, trotting over to Louisa after one last nuzzle with Jaik.

"Yeah, it sure feels like it, too," said Louisa. "But when Guillermo came back with a Morgan-only race, you were the first horse that came to mind."

 _"Guillermo, eh? Sounds exotic,"_ said Sam, obediently following Louisa back inside the stable while he munched on the apple.

"Well, I'll let you be the judge of that," said Louisa. "He's not my type."

 _"Too male for you, huh?"_ said Sam.

"Yep," said Louisa, heading into the tack room to grab Sam's pretty red, white, and black tack. While she was in there, she heard Sam whicker in delight and the sound of a familiar voice cooing over him.

"Hey there, pretty boy," said Lisa, petting his pretty mane and neck. "Where's your pretty rider?"

"Lisa!" said Louisa, grinning as she walked out with the saddle pad and saddle draped over one arm. Lisa shut the tack room door for her, and Louisa began tacking up Sam.

"So, where are you off to?" asked Lisa. "A grand adventure, perhaps? I know Sam is one of your adventure horses."

"Ha, not today," said Louisa. "It's one of those quieter weeks."

"It's been like that every week since you got back from Pandoria, but honestly, I'm not complaining," said Lisa. "Give me a quiet week any week, at least you're not in mortal peril." Sam whinnied.

 _"You went to Pandoria without me?"_ asked Sam, pawing the concrete stable floor in agitation.

"Yeah," said Louisa. "Sorry, but I could only take Goldie with me anyway. Apparently, only Jorvik Warmbloods can journey to and from Pandoria safely."

 _"Aww, that sucks,"_ said Sam. _"I'll have to ask him to tell me about it."_

"Yes, when we get back," said Louisa.

"And where are we going?" asked Lisa.

"To see a man about a horse race," said Louisa, wanting to avoid making her girlfriend jealous.

 _"To see Guillermo,"_ said Sam with a flick of his mane. Lisa gasped, and Louisa winced.

"I'm coming with you," said Lisa.

"Lise, I'm pretty sure he knows to back off after last time," said Louisa.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to have a physical reminder that you're taken," said Lisa.

"Alright, you can come and see me fail," said Louisa.

The two of them left New Hillcrest Stables together, taking the route through the Mirror Marshes and then across the Eastern Slopes so that they could cut across the highland to reach the riding hall. It probably would have been faster to go across the Forgotten Fields, but Lisa didn't really like going there. As they rode, Louisa caught Sam up on what he'd missed.

 _"Has there been anything else with the rune stones?"_ asked Sam.

"Not yet," said Louisa. "I just went to Pandoria, which was pretty awesome, and I rescued Justin for all of five seconds before he was imprisoned by the druids, and-"

 _"Wait, he was imprisoned by the druids? Why?"_ asked Sam.

"They think that he's a spy for Dark Core, I think," said Louisa. "Fripp said that it was for the safety of everyone that Justin should be imprisoned and held until his trial, to find out if he's an agent of Dark Core. After all, he did some bad things."

 _"Only because he was brainwashed,"_ said Sam, pinning his ears and flaring his nostrils in agitation. _"My mother was brainwashed, too, and she wasn't imprisoned."_

"I know," said Louisa. "And Z was devastated, she'd just got him back and then he was taken from her again. Her and his father and everyone who loved him..."

 _"Who's Z?"_ asked Sam.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met my new friends yet," said Louisa. "I'll have to introduce them to you sometime. You might get along with Jack, he's a sad sack like you."

 _"Maybe,"_ said Sam. _"So, have any important developments happened?"_

"Well, I think Darko got sent to the void," said Louisa. "And we went to Jorvik City and South Hoof Peninsula, and I met Nightdust and the Hightowers, and there's just been so much going on lately. Last year was pretty quiet, though."

 _"I remember the stable renovations last year,"_ said Sam. _"When we were all transported back from Horse Island to the paddock. And Jaik told me about that strange Jamie Olivetree woman."_

"Yeah, she's a weird one for sure," said Louisa. "You didn't miss much last year, though. Except for Lisa disappearing."

 _"I think I felt that, actually,"_ said Sam, giving a flick of his tail. _"You were devastated. We all felt that."_

"I'm sorry," said Lisa. "I just needed some time to myself."

"I know," said Louisa, reaching across to Lisa and laying a gentle hand on her girlfriend's wrist. "And I get it, we all need some alone time sometimes. But at least you're back now, and you're okay." Lisa smiled at her, and then Sam nickered and broke into a canter as they crossed the bridge.

"Woah!" said Louisa, quickly snatching her hand back and holding the reins before she could fall off. "Sam, what's gotten into you?"

 _"I can sense really strong magic over here,"_ said Sam, heading straight for the circus tent on the highland.

"Oh yeah, Ydris has been more active lately, too," said Louisa. "He has a fiance called Jack, and they're very much in love. It's adorable."

 _"So Ydris is like my Jaik for Jack?"_ asked Sam, slowing to a trot now that he knew what was going on.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Louisa. "He keeps Jack's darkness away, and honestly, it's been great to see them together. They're so happy."

 _"Aww,"_ Sam cooed. _"I wonder if he's over there now."_

"He probably is," said Louisa. "But if the wagon's a-rockin'..."

 _"Gotcha,"_ said Sam, and began pulling on the reins, so Louisa let him go back up to a slow gallop. Lisa rode alongside them, though Louisa knew that Starshine was going much slower than he could. She'd seen that horse become a blue and white blur on many an occasion.

"Let's race there, you need to stretch your legs, after all," said Louisa, and Sam gave a whinny of delight as he sped up to a full gallop. Starshine gave his own whinny of delight as he joined in the race, and Louisa didn't even being mind left in the dust as Starshine charged ahead of her. "Come on, Sam, keep up!"

Sam gave a bellow of delight, and soon, he was almost catching up to Starshine's tail. But then, as he ran past the circus tent, Sam slowed and bumped into the low stone wall.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Louisa, glad to see that Lisa had stopped down the hill. She was also glad that she wouldn't need Lisa's healing magic this time.

 _"I want to see this magician,"_ said Sam. _"You know I'm fascinated by magic."_

"Well, you can see him after we do this race," said Louisa. "I promise. Now, let's get to the riding hall before it gets too crowded."

 _"Good idea,"_ said Sam, and turned around so that he could leap over the stone wall and continue down the slope to where Lisa and Starshine waited.

"What's up?" asked Lisa.

"Sam wants to meet Ydris," said Louisa. "So I told him that we'd come back this way after we do this new race."

"Good idea," said Lisa. "A reward for good behaviour."

"And because I feel bad for neglecting him for over a year," said Louisa. "But I did promise myself that I'd bring him back out for the rune stones, that just... hasn't happened yet."

"Yeah, things happen pretty slowly with the druids," said Lisa. "Maybe he can meet Evergray, though, unless you'd prefer to take Goldie."

"Yeah, but who knows how long that's gonna take?" said Louisa.

"Linda may have had some dreams," said Lisa. Louisa gasped in delight.

"Really?" asked Louisa. Lisa nodded, and Louisa squealed. "Yes! Even with Fripp out of commission, things are still moving ahead."

"Yep, I'm happy to see that, too," said Lisa. "And soon, we might have Anne back, but Linda hasn't seen anything about that yet. At least, nothing that suggests it's happening soon."

"But who knows what her visions will bring," said Louisa as they rode side by side to the riding hall. "This is so exciting, even for a quiet week."

"Heh, I know," said Lisa, smiling at her. "Now, let's just hope that Guillermo understands the fact that you're taken." Fortunately, though Guillermo smiled at Louisa when he saw her, he didn't flirt with her or overly praise her riding style this time. Though, that may have had something to do with the way Lisa was glaring at him.

"Oh, hi, Louisa," said Guillermo, greeting her with a smile. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi again, Guillermo," said Louisa, biting back laughter as Sam swooned at his accent. "I heard that you're spotlighting the Morgan breed this time?"

"Yes, even the different-looking ones from the horse market," said Guillermo. "They are all such beautiful horses, after all."

"Oh, good, I might bring Firesoul for a ride," said Louisa. "But today, it's Sam's time to shine."

"I look forward to seeing how he performs," said Guillermo. "It's just in there." Louisa trotted Sam into the dressage side of the riding hall, surprised to see pole-bending poles set up, along with some haybales that people and cats sat on. She tried not to be distracted by the cats, instead vowing to concentrate on the course. As it turned out, she needed to concentrate.

"Sam!" Louisa chided her horse as he got caught on a pole. Louisa managed to dislodge her foot, and Sam nickered.

 _"Sorry,"_ said Sam. _"I couldn't help it, his voice is just..."_

 _"Well, concentrate on the race,"_ said Louisa, using her mental bond with him. _"And, for Aideen's sake, don't gush to your mate about this."_

 _"I won't,"_ said Sam. They rode the rest of the race at a canter as Louisa tried to figure out where to go, though she rode Sam at a gallop through the finish line.

"Nicely done!" said Guillermo as he walked over to them. Sam shook his head, raising a hoof as he preened under Guillermo's praise.

"Ha, I didn't do that well, but thanks," said Louisa.

"Nonsense, you actually managed to finish it, which is amazing," said Guillermo. "Sam did a really good job."

"Nice to see that you're focusing on my horse this time," said Louisa.

"Your girlfriend scares me," said Guillermo, shivering as he looked over at Lisa, who was still glaring at him. Louisa laughed.

"You can stop scaring him now, Lise," said Louisa, riding over to her girlfriend. "I'm done."

"How was it?" asked Lisa.

"Fun," said Louisa. "A bit tricky, though."

"Oh well, at least you had fun," said Lisa. "Now, let's go home."

 _"Yes, I want to see this wizard,"_ said Sam, pulling at the reins again.

"Alright, but don't be surprised or disappointed if Jack's there," said Louisa, riding him up the hill from the riding hall at a canter. Lisa rode alongside her girlfriend, chuckling at Sam's eagerness.

"I wonder if Jack should be jealous," said Lisa.

"Nah, Sam's just interested in the magic," said Louisa, petting her horse's neck. "Aren't you, boy?"

 _"It's so fascinating,"_ said Sam, galloping slowly down the hill from the winery and then speeding up as he came up to the highland. Despite his eagerness, he leapt the fence easily this time.

"Nicely done," said Louisa. "Where was that grace and elegance in the HoJ race?"

 _"I was distracted by Guillermo,"_ said Sam, putting a flair in his mental voice. Lisa and Louisa both laughed.

"Well, looks like we won't be seeing Ydris today after all," said Louisa, seeing the dapple grey Lipizanner gelding standing outside the wagon grazing. "They inside, Dale?" The horse looked up, chewing on some grass, and dipped his head in a nod. "Busy?" Another nod. "Yeah, no Ydris today for you Sam, sorry."

 _"Darn,"_ said Sam. _"Oh well, I guess I can wait."_

"Yeah, go spend time with your mate," said Louisa. "I'll spend some time with my girlfriend, too."

"Good," said Lisa. "I've been feeling lonely."

"Though, I did tell Alex that I'd go see her," said Louisa. "Hmm, friend or girlfriend?"

"How's Alex's mental state today?" asked Lisa. "I don't wanna take away her healthy coping mechanisms."

"She seemed fine earlier," said Louisa.

"Alright, I guess she'll be fine," said Lisa. "But cancelling on her to spend time with your girlfriend... ugh, such a hard choice."

"I know," said Louisa. "I'll spend time with her, I guess. We can always have dinner together."

"It's a date," said Lisa. "A literal date."

"Dinner and a movie," said Louisa. "I want to see that new horror movie."

"A horror movie with the bae," Lisa cooed, putting her hands over her heart. "Oh, how romantic."

"It really is," said Louisa. "Anyway, I have to go meet back up with Alex in Vale, where are you headed?"

"I might go help out over at Jorvik Stables," said Lisa. "What with Herman still missing..."

"Yeah, they do need help," said Louisa. "I'll see you tonight."

"At five," said Lisa. "I think the movie starts around that time, I'll text you with the actual time so we get there in time. We can go see the movie and then go out for dinner after."

"Sounds like a plan," said Louisa, and gave her girlfriend a kiss before she jumped the wall again and headed off towards Valedale.


End file.
